When it Began
by Moonstruck625
Summary: The story of the first Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Huzza! My new story is here. As the summary said it's the first Hunger Games. If I get enough reviews I will continue if not I won't continue. Here is chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Hunger Games, never will be.**

* * *

**Faith POV:**

I shut my eyes tight as a bomb exploded somewhere. This was a terrible way to send my 11th birthday, or any birthday for that matter. This war has been going on since I was 9. When we moved from bunker to bunker it was horrible to see, there were dead people all over and there was mass destruction everywhere, that's what I've been looking at for the past 2 years.

_One year skip (After the war and districts were made)_

"War comes with a price," says President Snow the first "your price is sending 12 kids from the cities to fight to the death."

Gasps rise around me in the town square. He tells us that people will come to choose kids from the ages of 12 to 18 in two weeks.

My 12th birthday is tomorrow.

* * *

The people from the Capitol are here to take 12 kids. We gather in the square as someone wearing bright clothes steps out on stage with someone holding a silver plate. She gives a speech and steps over to a bowl that hold every girls name in it, she puts out six slips of paper, puts them on the plate and repeats with the boys bowl.

"Our tributes for this year are: Faith, Delilah, Maizie, Kit, Max, jenny, Milo, James, Reacher, Kenny, Carlos, and Axle. If your name was called please step up to the stage." The brightly colored woman says.

She called my name.

**A/N: I know its short but I just wanted to give you a taste of what you will be getting if I get enough reviews. Enjoy!**


	2. Author' Note- Hate me if you want

**A/N: Hey hey hey. So it seems the only one or two people enjoy this story, which makes me really sad because I work really hard on these and then no one reads them. So with that said I will not be continuing some of my stories because no one will read any of them, with the exception of my Divergent story so I'm truly sorry **_**NinjaPupcake **_**but no reads this story but you and that makes me sad that I can't continue the story that you like. **

**Stories that have been discontinued until further notice****:**

Olympus high

She-wolf

When it began

**This is really disappointing.**

**-CSG**


	3. I really hate having to kill

**A/N: Huzza! Okay, so I know I said that I wouldn't continue this story but I just couldn't help myself! It's so utterly Boring to update one story. So here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Hunger Games, never will be.**

_**Previously**__: She called my name._

**Faith POV**

the other kids and I walk up to the stage. I take a look around and I seem to be the youngest one up here. Most of the other girls look to be 15 and most of the boys look to be 16 or 17. I am the only 12 year old, leaving me at a horrible disadvantage. (due to size strength and smarts in certain ways)

As we leave the stage and head to the Capitols new train the brightly colored woman introduces herself as Katrina. After just 5 minutes with her I decide that she is way too perky for my tastes.

"Miss Katrina where are we going?" A girl with long red hair whose name I think is Kit asks. She's obviously stupid or something. Kit goes on being confused while the rest of us roll or eyes, everybody but her seems to know that we are going to the Capitol. A taller girl tells Kit where we are going. I overhear part of what Kit says to the older girl.

"B-but Reacher we didn't-"that's all I hear before I tune out the world, partly that is. I take some time to look at "Reacher". She has long black hair pulled back in a neat French braid, tan skin and striking bright green eyes. I want to take a look at the rest of my opponents but Katrina starts to talk my ear of about how "Wonderful" and "Marvelous" it is.

**Reacher POV**

My best friend Kit asks the bubbly lady, whose name I don't even care about, where we are headed. I nudge her.

"…Kit… we're going to the Capitol. They're gonna make us kill each other." Kit looks heart broken. She's only 12 ½ and it looks like she isn't the only 12 year old. Kit is too young for this, way too young.

"B-but Reacher we didn't do anything it was all those crazy people who thought it would be fun to start a war." Kit starts to tear up. She is like my little sister and it breaks my into pieces to see her so upset.

I look at Faith, the other 12 year old girl. She looks pretty ordinary except for the strange mark on her face.

Our walk ends and we are shoved onto a train and into separate living quarters with our dinner in them. We are not allowed to mingle with anyone until training, and I have a feeling that training is very far away.

I only hate to have to kill someone tonight.

**A/N: Again I know that I said I was discontinuing this story but I had already typed up this chapter when I discontinued. Enjoy!**

**-CSG**


End file.
